


First day

by Warp28



Series: Titans 24 [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp28/pseuds/Warp28
Summary: Jon is getting ready to set out, but is worried he won't live up to his name.
Series: Titans 24 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Jon Kent

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Jon's actual name is Jon Kent, not Jon Lane Kent. It was his choice.

Location – Metropolis; Kent-Lane Apartment

Inside a small room overlooking Metropolis, Jon Kent stands in front of a mirror wearing his Superboy costume, which is identical to Superman’s. He takes a deep breath and smiles at his reflection. “Hey there, my name is Jon Kent.” He shakes his head. “No, that won’t work.” He thinks for a minute. He then hovers about six inches off the ground. “I. Am. Superboy!” He shakes his head again. “No, too serious.” He continues to hover, but puts his fists on his hips and smiles arrogantly. “Greetings fellow heroes! I am Jon El! Proud son of the house of El.” He groans. “Unless they don’t know what the house of El is.” He lands on the ground and folds his arms. A look of boredom on his face. “Sup? Names Jon, but you can call me Superboy I guess. It’s whatever.” He stands there for a minute. “Even I want to kick my butt.” He grabs a pair of round sun glasses off of a desk next to the mirror and puts them on. He smiles again and says. “Wazzup?! Rents call me Jon. Ladies call me sexy. Guys call me competition. The world calls me,” He opens his arms and hovers again. “The Amazing Superboy!”  
After he says that, he hears a woman’s laugh from outside his door. Causing him to panic and fall on his backside. Lois Lane walks into the room and helps her son up. “I liked the last one. You should definitely use that one.”  
Jon groans and takes the glasses off. “This is serious, Mom. I need to make a good impression.”  
He sets the glasses back on the dresser. Lois folds her arms. “How about simply, ‘Hello, my name is Jon Kent. Also known as Superboy. But especially known for being the son of ace reporter Lois Lane’?” Jon turns to look at his Mom. She shrugs. “I like it.”  
He groans and flops on his bed, pulling his red cape over his head. “I can’t do this.”  
Lois sits next to him on the bed and lifts the cape up. “You know you’re overthinking this, right.” He nods. “Just be yourself and everything will fall into place.” She throws the cape off of him. “The whole point of this is to discover what kind of hero YOU are.”  
Jon sits up. “Except I’m still the son of Superman. I need to uphold that image.”  
Lois smiles. “You don’t need to “uphold” anything. You’re Father and I have told you that several times. Just be you.” Jon nods. Lois kisses him on the head. “You sure you don’t want me to take you? I don’t mind.”  
Jon smiles up at her. “I’m fine. I don’t mind flying. Besides, traffic at this time is insane. You wouldn’t be able to drop me off and get to work on time.”  
Lois smiles and hugs him. “How’d I get such a responsible kid.” She smiles, kisses him on the head, and stands up. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” He nods. As she’s walking out, she shouts, “Remember to pack your laptop and charger!”  
He shakes his head, smiles, and shouts, “I will.” He sits on his bed until he hears the door shut. Then he stands up and finishes packing, throwing his laptop and charger in last. He goes over to the dresser and picks up the sunglasses.  
After a minute he shakes his head. “WAY too 90’s.” He sets the glasses down and picks up his phone and wireless ear buds. He made sure they were synced with his phone and went to his music. He put his bag on, made sure his ear buds were secure in his ear, queued up Aqua’s ‘My Oh My’ on his phone, opened his window, pressed play, and flew out. Closing and locking the window as he left. He flew over the Metropolis city scape.  
As he flew, he saw people look up and stare. Most of the tourist industry of Metropolis consisted of people wanting to get a glimpse of the Man of Steal. Of course, the new draw was the elusive BOY of Steal. A smaller, younger Superman that started popping up around Metropolis. What they don’t know is that Superboy had actually been around for a while, he just didn’t want to draw attention to himself. However, after a teen took a pic of him catching a falling helicopter and posted it to social media, all of a sudden he’s been VERY popular. He even let his Mom interview for the Daily Planet. All that the world knew was that he was called Superboy, he was under 21, and he had similar abilities as Superman.  
Ever since then, Superboy was seen a bit more around the city. Not as much as Superman, but more than before. So, when he did make an appearance, he made sure people saw him. He usually stopped and took selfies, but this time he didn’t want to stop. He did wave to a group of kids that were walking down the street.  
He was flying for about five minutes before he felt something hit him in the head. Even if he was bullet proof, he could still feel things hit him. Of course, they had to be thrown pretty hard. He turned to look where the object came from, and saw a man with dark hair, square jaw, a hand with small rocks in it, two hotdogs in the other hand, and a giant S on his chest. He gestured over at the Daily Planet building, and Jon nodded. He paused his music and flew over to the building, Superman flying slightly ahead of him.  
They landed, Superman let the rocks go, Jon took his ear buds out, and he ran to hug his Dad. “I was worried I wouldn’t get to see you.”  
Superman gave Jon a one-armed hug back. “And miss one last morning hotdog with you. I’m made of steel, but that doesn’t mean I’m heartless.” They both smiled and Superman handed Jon one of the hotdogs. They sat down on the buildings edge and ate their hotdogs. Superman’s had ketchup and Jon’s had mustard on it. After they finished, they sat there in silence for a minute.  
Finally, Superman said, “Mom told me you were nervous this morning.” Jon didn’t say anything. “That you were worried about ‘upholding the Superman image’?” Jon remained silent. Superman put his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “You know you don’t have to worry about that right?” Jon looks up at him, confused. Superman points at the S on Jon’s chest. “This isn’t just the ‘Superman Symbol’. This represents the House of El. A house that has had great men and women pass through its doors. You don’t wear this to show off that you’re Superboy. You wear this because you’re proud to be a member of the House of El.” He pulls Jon into a hug. “And I’m proud of you as a Kent as well.”  
Jon hugs his Dad back. “Thanks Dad.”  
Superman sniffs and pulls away. “Now, you better hurry. Otherwise you’ll miss the rendezvous with Grayson and the others.”  
Jon nodded, tears welling in his eyes. He leaned forward, floating in air over the building. He turned to look at his Dad. “I love you Dad.”  
Superman smiled. “I love you too son.”  
Jon smiled. “I’ll text you and Mom when I get there.”  
And with that, he put his earbuds back in, turned and flew off. Superman sat there for a minute, making sure no one was there. After being certain he was now alone, he started sobbing uncontrollably, his face in his hands. After several minutes he sits up, sniffs, and says to himself, “How the hell did Bruce do this FOUR TIMES??” Then he leaned forward and started doing his patrols around the city, hoping the winds would remove the tear streaks from his face.


	2. Lucy Quinzel-Isely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, while trying to get ready to leave, must first finish her morning routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: Lucy's name is Lucy Quinzel-Isely. It was changed when Harley and Pamela got married, and Pamela had officially adopted Lucy.

Location – Star City; Quinzel-Isely Residence

“MOM! Have you seen my gear bag??”  
“Where the hell are my glasses??”  
“I can’t find my costume! Did it get washed?”  
“I know my notes were on the counter. LUCY! Did you move my notepad??”  
“CRAP! I can’t find Funny Bone!”  
“Ugh! Where is my briefcase??”  
Both Harlene and Lucy Quinzel – Isely are stopped in the hallway by a tall, redheaded woman. She looks down at her wife. “Harley, your glasses are in the bathroom and I’ve put your notepad in your briefcase, which is by the door.” She then turns to her daughter. “Lucy, I just pulled your costume out of the dryer and placed it in your gear bag, which I have also placed by the door next to Funny Bone. Also,” Pamela folds her arms. “the next time I find out you used that thing in the house or near my greenhouse again, you’ll be doing missions in your pajamas. Am I clear, young lady?”  
Lucy looks down and kicks at the ground. “Yes ma’am”  
Pamela then turns to Harley. “And the next time I find out that you LET our daughter use that club in the house or greenhouse, you’ll be sleeping in your office for a month. Understand?”  
Harley nods. “Yes Red.”  
Pamela nods. “Good. Now then, Lucy. Are you already packed? Connor will be here soon to pick you up.”  
Lucy smiles and rubs her arm. “I was, but then I got hung up doing something.”  
Pamela throws her hands up. “Like what??”  
Lucy hated lying to her Mom’s, but telling them that she didn’t pack because she was re-watching The Office on Netflix for the tenth time probably wouldn’t help her much. “I was making sure all of my gear was put together and ready to go.”  
Pamela rests her head in her hand and shakes her head. “I know you’re lying but you’re already running late so we’ll discuss this later. Just please go pack before Connor gets here.”  
Pamela turns and walks down stairs to the kitchen. Lucy groans and lets her head hit the door frame. Harley goes over and rustles her hair. “She’s just nervous, sweetie. You know how she gets.”  
Lucy nods. She looks up at her Mom. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing? I mean, the most I’ve ever done is go out with Connor a few times. I’ve never done something like this before. That and I’m only fourteen, I can’t even drive on my own yet.”  
Harley smiles and kisses Lucy on the head. “You know your Mom and I weren’t always good people. We did things that we both regret. Then one day, we decided to be something more. We decided to be better people, better members of society, and more importantly, we decided to be better Mom’s. Now, thanks to your Uncle Ollie, I was able to get my license renewed and your Mom got a job at the University. I guess what I’m trying to say is, you need to make the decision to be something more than what you currently are. It’s not something your mother or I can make for you.”  
Lucy smiles and hugs her Mom. “Thanks Mom, I love you.”  
Harley hugs her back. “I love you too. Now go pack, before you’re Mom skins us both.”  
Lucy smiles and rushes to her room. She puts her hair into a ponytail and grabs a pink duffel bag and starts throwing clothes into it. She then goes to her desk, where there’s make up and text books scattered all over it. She pushes a book on Abnormal Psychosis to the side and grabs a small bag. She starts throwing all her make up into it before throwing it into her duffel bag. She throws a few more things in there before standing up and looking around her room.  
“Guess this is it.” She turns around then stops. “Ah crap, I almost forgot.” She rushes back to her desk and grabs a photo off the mirror above it. The picture was from two years ago, on her birthday. It shows her, Harley, and Pamela all wearing party hats. In the photo, Lucy is holding a four-foot-long, pink, metal baseball bat with the words Funny Bone visible to the camera. She smiles as she remembers the first time she took Funny Bone on patrol. Harley was so proud of her. She puts the photo in a side pocket of her bag, shoulders it, and turns the light off.  
Lucy heads down the stairs, throws her bag by another pink duffel bag by the door, and heads into the kitchen. Pamela is sitting at the table, glasses on, reading something on a tablet.  
Pamela looks up from what she’s reading. “You finish packing?”  
Lucy snatches up a muffin off the plate on the table. “Yepp. Put it by the door.” She takes a bite and chokes a little. “I thought we got rid of all the multi-grain?”  
Pamela smiles, “You could get an apple from the fridge.” Lucy remains silent, sits down at the table, and finishes eating her muffin. Pamela chuckles and sets her tablet down. “Nervous?” Lucy doesn’t say anything, but nods slightly. Pamela puts her hand on Lucy’s. “Don’t be, you’ll be great. I know you will.”  
Lucy smiles and nods. She finishes her muffin and looks down at the table. She grabs Pamela’s hand. “Sparrow will be there.” Pamela gives her hand a squeeze and nods. “I wish she didn’t hate me so much. I haven’t even done anything to her.”  
Pamela takes a deep breath. “Some people have a hard time of letting certain things go.”  
Lucy stands up. “That makes even LESS sense. I mean, Uncle Ollie has more than forgiven you and Mom. Batman tried to enlist Mom into the Justice League at one point. And Connor even told me that yours and Mom’s files have officially been closed in the Justice League data base. So why does Sparrow hate me?”  
Pamela stands up and takes Lucy’s hands in hers. “I wish I knew sweetie, but that just means you have to prove to her that you are the best of the best.”  
Lucy grumbles, “Maybe I should kick her butt and beat her for a place in the Justice League.”  
Pamela laughs and gives Lucy a hug. “You apparently got your Mom’s hair, and her spunk.”  
Lucy groans. “I wish you wouldn’t call it that.”  
Pamela laughs again and kisses Lucy on the head. “Did you remember to feed Hector?”  
Lucy stepped back, a look of genuine surprise on her face. “I can’t believe I almost forgot! I would have left without saying goodbye to Hector.” Lucy goes over to the fridge where, on a plate, are several raw steaks. She grabs one of the steaks, places it on a paper plate, and heads for the back door. She walks down the foot path that leads to a fairly large green house that dominated most of the back yard. Lucy pulls out a key and unlocks the door.  
She steps into the humid room and shuts the door behind her. “Hey Hector! I hope you’re hungry.” Rustling comes from deep with the greenhouse. Until a large, purple and green Venus flytrap emerges from the brush, and lets out a snarl at Lucy. Bearing rows upon rows of sharp teeth at her.  
Lucy smiles and shakes her head. “You know better than to snarl at me. Maybe now I won’t feed you.” She turns around like she’s going to leave. She hears Hector whine and feels him nudge her back playfully. She giggles and turns around. “Of course I won’t let you starve, buddy.” A large purple tongue flops out of the plant as it starts panting with joy. Lucy takes the steak and throws it in the air. With a loud snap, Hector eats the steak in a single bite. Lucy smiles at the plant. Of all the things her Mom could have kept from her Poison Ivy days, she’s glad she kept Hector.  
Hector nuzzles under Lucy’s arm and she scratches the top of his head. He lets out a soft purr as she does so. She sighs and Hector looks up at her. She smiles down at him. “I’ll be heading out soon buddy.” Hector whines and pushes his head under her hand. She continues scratching his head. “I’ll miss you too.” She bends down and kisses the top of his head. “But don’t worry, I’ll come by all the time. And Mom said she’ll be sure to feed you all the time.” She sees tears dropping onto the top of Hector’s head. “And I’ll be sure to tell you all about my missions and everything that happens in between.” She sniffles and wipes her face on the back of her hand. “I’m really scared Hector. I won’t tell either of my Mom’s, but I’m really scared that I’ll screw up and embarrass myself. Or what if I get either myself or someone else hurt or worse. Or what if…” She stops when Hector licks the tears of her cheeks. She looks down at him and smiles. “Thanks buddy.” She hugs him and he starts purring again.  
After several minutes, she lets go and starts heading towards the door. “I have to go now. See you soon. Bye, Hector.” Hector whines and waves a tiny leaf goodbye. Lucy waves back and closes the door.  
She gets back in the house and sees both of her Mom’s in the kitchen. Once they see her, Harley quickly rubs her eyes and smiles at her. “Hey sweetheart. Everything alright with Hector?”  
Lucy nodded. “Yeah, everything is great. Is everything alright in here?”  
Harley nodded. “Yeah, just talking to your Mom about something.”  
Lucy just nods. She had noticed her Mom’s talking in private more and more lately. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but they always stopped talking when she walks in and Harley was always crying. It honestly started to worry Lucy, but she never pushed it. Instead she just sat down at the table with her Mom’s in silence.  
They sat there before Pamela finally smiled and stood up. “We should probably get ready. Connor will be here soon.”  
Lucy nods and checks her phone. “Where is he? He should have texted me by now.”  
Harley shrugs. “I’m not complaining. I get to spend more time with my little girl.” Lucy nodded but was still concerned. She hoped everything was alright. She remembered that Connor had a…strained relationship with his Dad.


	3. Connor Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going well in the Queen House.

Location – Star City; Queen Estate

The halls of the large house echoes as a blonde woman wearing a long black robe calls out, “Connor! Connor Queen! Connor, where are you!?” A young blonde girl comes out of her room wearing blue pajamas with bunnies on them. Dinah smiles and goes over to her daughter. “Sorry Olivia. I don’t suppose you saw your brother anywhere did you?”  
Olivia looks down at the ground, a sad look on her face. “He and Daddy were yelling again. Then he walked away and Daddy left for work.”   
Dinah groans and rubs her forehead. “I’m sorry you had to hear that sweetie. Why don’t you go wash up and get dressed? Then we can say good bye to your brother. How’s that sound?” Olivia nods and ducks back into her room. Dinah walks downstairs into a large entry hall. She looks by the door to see a large suitcase with an open metal case lying next it. She goes over to case and opens it the rest of way. The case had a red costume in it and an empty spot where there was supposed a bow. She groans again and closes the case.  
She goes into another room, heads over to a bookshelf and pulls on an old copy of Robin Hood. With a click the book case slides open to reveal an elevator. She gets in and feels a jolt as the elevator starts going down. After a few seconds the doors opened into a large area with three separate levels. The level Dinah was on had several computers lining the walls. Many of which had different statistics and police routes. The second level had different types of equipment in different levels of repair and dis-repair. Most of which included different kinds of bows and arrows. The lower level was dedicated to different types of combat training and targets lining the walls for archery practice. It was there that she saw a young man with short blonde hair shooting arrows at a target and muttering to himself.  
Dinah makes her way down the stairs until she’s on the same level as Connor. She shouts, “Permission to enter the firing range?”  
Connor looks up at her, releases his arrow, and says, “You know you only ask that if you’re actually going on the range, not if you’re walking behind me.”  
Dinah smiles and walks up to him. “Just wanted to make sure you knew I was here, and so that you don’t shoot me by mistake.” Connor nocks and aims another arrow. “I heard you got into another fight with Dad.”  
Connor looks over at her. “What makes you think that.” He fires the arrow and Dinah follows it to a target that has several already in it. Along with a picture of the hero Green Arrow, which most of the arrows were in. The latest arrow found its way between his eyes.  
Dinah exhales. “While I want to compliment your grouping, I feel like I should schedule you an appointment with your Aunt Harley.”  
Connor nocks another arrow. “You mean the same woman who thought it was cute when her daughter put tutus on monster trucks? The woman who thought it was funny when Olivia painted the dog’s nails pink? The woman...”  
“The woman who is still your Aunt, and has done nothing but support you.” Connor loosens his grip on his bow.  
“I’m sorry. I’m just upset. Dad is, well you know.” Dinah goes over and hugs Connor.  
“I wish you two wouldn’t fight so much. You used to get along so well.” Connor nods. “You know he loves you, right?”  
“I know Mom.” Connor goes over to the target, pulls the arrows out, and unstrings his bow. “I just wish he wouldn’t treat me like some kind child who needs constant supervision. The worst part is he treats Olivia the same way.”  
Dinah folds her arms. “Olivia is also five and likes to paint the dog’s nails.”  
Connor goes over to a table and starts cleaning his bow. “And I’m sixteen. I’ve been on countless missions, both solo and with either him or Lucy. I’ve proven I’m able to handle myself more than a couple times. Yet, his majesty still thinks I’m not ready. I mean, Roy was younger than me when he left. So why am I not ready?”  
Dinah stands there for a minute, before going over to a cabinet and opening it up. She pulls two pairs of sparing gloves out of the cabinet. She then walks over and throws a pair of the gloves on the table, making Connor jump.  
He turns to look at her. She smiles, taking her robe off revealing a sports bra and leggings underneath. She puts her long blonde hair up in a ponytail and starts putting the other pair of gloves on. “Come on. Let’s see if you can finally beat me.”   
Connor sighs and grabs the gloves off the table and starts putting them on. “You know that I won’t beat you. I never could.”  
Dinah smiles and squares up her stance. “Maybe, but you need to blow off steam. And what kind of Mother leaves her son upset?”  
Connor smiles and squares up his stance. “What kind of Mother kicks the crap out their child and encourages them to go out at night in colorful costumes?”  
Dinah shrugs. “Fair.” The next several minutes consist of Connor and Dinah exchanging blows and always ends with Connor flat on his back.   
Finally, after about 20 minutes, Dinah goes over and helps Connor up. “You’re getting better. You’ll definitely be one of the better fighters there.”  
Connor gets up and smiles. “I’m not trying to beat everyone else. I’m trying to beat you.”   
Dinah laughs and they both put their gloves in the cabinet. After a minute, Dinah puts her hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Your Father has his reasons for being hard on you. He’s just not great at sharing them.”  
Connor nods. “Maybe me leaving will help things.” He grabs his bow, arrows, and repair kit. “I’m going to go wash up.”  
Dinah nods. “Okay. Don’t take too long. Remember you need to pick Lucy up.” Connor waves, acknowledging he heard. Once he leaves, Dinah sighs, goes over to the target, and pulls the picture off it. She looks at it and smiles. “You two are so alike.”

Connor puts his bow back in the metal case and was walking back to his room when he all of sudden feels a small person land on his back. He turns to see Olivia hanging off of his shoulders.  
She smiles up at him, one of her teeth missing. “Gotcha Connor!”   
Connor smiles. “You sure did kiddo.” He pulls her off and sets her on the ground. She follows him to his room.  
“Are you really going to go?”  
Connor nods. “Yepp.” Olivia stops and shuffles her feet. Connor kneels in front of her. “Hey now. I’m not leaving for good. And it’s not like you won’t ever see me again.” Olivia looks up, tears in her eyes. “I still live here and I’ll come back to see you and Mom as often as I can. And who knows,” He leans in close and whispers, “they may have a bring your sister to work day.”  
Olivia sniffles and smiles. “Really?” Connor nods. “So, I can go to visit you, and Lucy, and everyone else?” Connor nods again.  
“Although you may not want to.” Olivia gives a confused look. “Now that I’m gone, someone will need to go out on patrol in my place. This could be your big moment.”  
Olivia makes an angry face. “Connor! You know that I don’t want anything to do with that “hero stuff”. I want to be a space princess.”  
Connor laughs. “Of course, how can I forget?”  
Olivia folds her arms. “Besides, Daddy already talked to Uncle Roy about helping him out.”  
Connor tried to hide his look of disappointment. “He did huh?”  
Olivia nods. “Yepp, I heard them talking about when Uncle Roy and Aunt Jade came over to visit last night.”  
Connor smiles. “Well I’m glad to hear that it’s taken care of.” Although he wished Roy or his Dad had told him. It was actually something he was a little worried about. He stands up and goes into his room. “I’m assuming you don’t want to watch me change.”  
Olivia makes a retching noise. “That’s gross.” Connor laughs and shuts the door. After several minutes, Connor heads down stairs and goes into the entry way. Dinah and Olivia are already there, Olivia holding her Mother’s hand.   
Connor takes a deep breath. “Well, this is it.”  
Dinah smiles and hugs Connor. “Text us when you get Lucy and when you get there.”  
Connor nods. “I will Mom.”  
Dinah kisses him on the cheek. Olivia comes up to Connor, with two pieces of pink paper. “I made these for you and Lucy.” Connor takes them and looks at them. One is a picture of Connor is his Speedy costume standing next to Olivia. The words, DO GREET SPEDEY are written above the picture in blue crayon. The other picture was similar, except it was of Lucy in her Ha-ha gear next to Olivia with the words, DO GREET HAHA written in green crayon.  
Connor smiles and says, “Thanks Olivia, I love it. How about you put your name on Lucy’s? That way she knows it’s from you.” Olivia agrees and takes the picture and a pen from Connor. She writes her name in the corner with the L facing the wrong way. She hands it back to Connor, her pride showing on her face.  
Connor smiles and pats her head. “Good job kiddo.”   
She smiles and hugs his legs. “Have a safe trip. Bring me back a souvenir.”  
Connor laughs. “I don’t know if I can bring you back anything, but I’ll try.” Connor kisses Olivia on the head then hugs his Mom again. “Could you tell Dad I said bye?”  
Dinah nods. “Although it would probably be better if you called him and told him yourself.”  
Connor shakes his head. “I don’t think that would end well.” He grabs his bags and carries them out to his car. He slams the trunk and sits in the driver’s seat. He smiles at his Mom and sister. “Love you guys.” And with that, he drives off. His Mom and sister waving good bye.

Several minutes later, Connor pulls up to the Quinzel-Isely house and sees Lucy and her Mom’s waiting out front with all her bags and her large baseball bat. He pulls up, says his hello’s, and puts Lucy’s things into the trunk. He closes the trunk just as Harley and Pamela are saying goodbye.  
Harley looks down at Lucy, smiling at her. “Be sure to let us know when you get there.”  
Lucy smiles. “I will, Mom.”  
Tears start to form in Harley’s eyes. “Be sure to listen to whoever’s in charge.” More tears start to run down her face. “Make sure not to eat too much junk food, otherwise you won’t fit into your costume.” She sniffles. “And if the other kids are mean, just call us and we’ll pick you up.” She pulls Lucy into a tight hug. “Know that we love you so much, sweetie.”  
Pamela puts her hand on Harley’s shoulder. “Come on Harl, she can’t breathe.”  
Harley sniffles and loosens her grip on Lucy. “I just can’t believe my baby is leaving. I’m not ready for this!”   
Lucy smiles. “I’ll be fine, Mom. You both taught me well, after all.”  
Pamela goes over hugs both Harley and Lucy. “We are so proud of you, Lucy. More than you could ever know.”  
Lucy smiles and hugs her Mom’s back. “Thanks. I love you both so much.”   
The three of them stand there for several minutes before Connor clears his throat. “I’m sorry, but we really need to get to the rendezvous point. We don’t want to be late.”   
Lucy nods. “I know.” She hugs her Mom’s for a bit longer before she steps back and smiles. “I guess I should go.”  
Pamela reaches behind her and picks up a small potted plant. “I don’t know what the policy on pets is there, but here. A little something to remind you of home.”  
Lucy smiles and takes the plant. “Thanks Mom.” Lucy stands there for a minute before climbing into the car.  
Harley shouts, “You better take care of my little girl, Connor Queen.”  
Connor smiles. “I will Aunt Harley.” He waves and gets in the driver’s seat. Both Harley and Pamela wave as the car drives away and out of sight.  
Harley sniffles again and Pamela pulls her into a hug. “She’ll be alright Harl. She’s a good kid and damn good fighter.”  
Harley nods. “I know. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry.” Pamela smiles. Honestly, she was worried too. She wouldn’t say that to Harley though. That’s not what she needs right now.  
Harley reaches up and grabs Pamela’s hand that was on her shoulder. “I should have told her.” Pamela looks down at her. Harley’s face show’s concern. She looks up at Pamela. “About him.”  
Pamela shakes her head. “There’ll be time for that later.” Pamela gives Harley a squeeze. “For now, let her enjoy her first day. We can always tell her when she comes back to visit.” Harley nods and they stand there for a minute more.


	4. Helena Wayne & Mar'i Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mar'i and Helena meet at Wayne Manor and get some last minute advice.

Location – Gotham; Wayne Manor

Helena Wayne frantically scrambles around her room, throwing all manner of things onto the floor.  
She mutters to herself, “Where is it, where is it??”  
She jumps when she hears a calming, familiar voice speak from behind her. “Is this what you’re looking for, Miss Helena?”  
She turns to see Alfred Pennyworth, the family butler, doctor, friend, and body guard holding a stuffed bat with big blue eyes.  
“I took the liberty of cleaning Miss Luna and fixing a popped stitch. She should be ready for travel now” He goes to hand the bat to her.  
Helena turns bright red and stammers, “Th…That’s not what I was looking for at all. I was looking for…” She reaches down and scoops something up off the ground, “…this, and I found it.” She looks into her hand to see a sock with a sizeable hole in the toe.  
Alfred chuckles. “I see. Well I’m glad you found you’re sock. I guess I’ll put Miss Luna right here then.” He sets the bat on the dresser. “When you’re done packing, your father would like to have a word with you in the Bat Cave.”  
Helena nods. “Thank you, Alfred. I’ll be there in a minute.” Alfred nods and lingers for a minute. “Alfred you’re doing that old man thing again.”  
Alfred smiles, “I was just thinking Miss Helena about how much you look like your Father when he was your age. Except for eyes, which you get from your Mother of course.”  
Helena smiles and looks away, a little embarrassed. “I think you’re getting sentimental in your old age, Alfred.”  
Alfred smiles. “Perhaps I am.” He gives a short bow and leaves, closing the door behind him.  
When she hears the door close, she rushes over to bat and picks her up. “Sorry Luna, I had to act tough. You know I wouldn’t ever forget you, right?” The bat says nothing. Helena smiles, kisses the top of the bats head, and places her in her bag under a set of clothes.  
Outside the door, Alfred smiled. As he recalled, Young Master Richard did something similar with a blue blanket. He looks back at the door, small tears rolling down his eyes. If his memory was correct, which it usually was, he was just as proud now as he was when Masters Richard, Jason and Damien left on their own as well. He was also just as sad. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed his eyes. He places the handkerchief back and goes to inform Master Bruce that his daughter was on her way.

Deep under Wayne Manor, the Bat Cave holds a multitude of gadgets, vehicles, costumes, and other forms of equipment. It also housed different forms of “trophies”. Some of which included a giant mechanical T-Rex, a giant coin and playing card, as well as different weapons and costumes. On the far side of the cave, Bruce Wayne, dressed as the Batman, stands before a large computer, speaking to a young man who was wearing a bright red costume with a yellow R on his chest, and a black mask.  
“What’s the status report, Robin?”  
Robin nods says, “It’s been taken care of. Bane won’t be shipping his filth into Gotham any time soon.”  
Batman nods, “Excellent work. Return to base.” Robin nods, but doesn’t end transmission. “Is there something else, Robin?”  
Robin takes a breath, “So today is the day.” Batman remains silent “I trust Sparrow is prepared and ready to depart?” Still silent. “I understand Grayson’s daughter will also be accompanying her?” Again silence. “Can you hear me? Did the comms short out?”  
From behind Batman, a cool female voice said, “Oh he heard you Damien.” Damien and Bruce look to a see a woman with short dark hair and green eyes standing behind Bruce. Selina Kyle smiles and drapes herself on Bruce. “My husband is just trying not to think about it.”  
Batman grunts and Damien says, “Glad to see you’re well, Catwoman.”  
Selina rolls her eyes. “It’s been six years, Damien. You can at least call me Selina.” Damien stares at her. “Or not.”  
Damien looks back at Bruce. “I should be back to base in a few hours.” He’s quiet for a minute. “Could you tell Sparrow, that I hope she travels safe. And that she should stay in contact. And that if anyone gives her any trouble to let me know and I’ll be sure that…”  
Bruce cuts him off. “I’ll tell her Damien. Over,”  
Damien, “and out.” The screen goes dark.  
Selina sighs and leans against the terminal. “He hates me.”  
Bruce looks over at her. “He doesn’t hate you. Damien just deals with things in his own way.” Selina is grunts. “He gets along with Helena at least.”  
Selina smiles and nods. After a minute, she stifles a laugh. “Do you remember when she started the Third Grade? How he scared the teacher?”  
Bruce smiled, “As I recall, the teacher said that he threatened her life if she didn’t, quote, ‘treat her like the angle she is’.” Selina starts laughing.  
From the staircase, Helena shouts, “What’s so funny?”  
Selina shakes her head. “Nothing, Kitten. Just remembering something that happened with your brother.”  
Helena brightens up. “Is Damien going to be here?” Bruce solemnly shakes his head. “Oh, okay.” She sadly goes over and sits down at the computer. “Alfred said you wanted to see me.”  
Bruce and Selina share a look before Bruce pulls his cowl off and says, “I just wanted to make sure that you were ready.”  
Helena rolls her eyes. “Yes Dad, I’m all packed and ready.”  
Bruce kneels down in front of her. “That’s not what I mean Helena.” He puts his hand on her shoulder. “I mean are you READY?” Helena furrows her brow. “I mean that going off on your own can be a challenge. Sometimes, even, a little frightening. I just want to make sure that you know you’re ready, not me, your mother, or your brothers. That YOU know that you’re ready.”  
Helena smiles and leaps into her Dad’s arms. “I know Dad.”  
Bruce hugs her back. “You also know that, if you change your mind, you can always come back here and…”  
“I don’t remember that offer when I left.” Everyone looks around to see a young man with dark hair and a wry smile standing at the Bat Cave entrance, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. “As I recall, each and every one of us were told to leave and not let the door hit us on the way out.”  
Bruce stands up and looks at the man. “I don’t believe I was ever THAT cold, Dick.”  
Richard Grayson walks over and shakes Bruce’s hand. “It’s true that you’ve gotten, a bit gentler as time passes. I partially blame a cat you took in.” He says this last part at Selina, who smiles and goes over to Dick.  
“Careful Grayson, this old cat still has claws”  
They embrace and Dick laughs. “I remember.” He looks over at Helena. “You all packed up kiddo?”  
Helena stands up and nods. “Just need to grab my Sparrow gear and I’ll be set. What about Mar’i? Is she…?”  
Before she can even finish her statement, she’s hit hard in the chest with a rush of black hair and the scream of, “HELEN!!”  
As Helena is lying on the ground, she looks up to see Mar’i Grayson, or she likes to be called now, Nightstar. “Mar’i, you’re crushing me.”  
Mar’i’s solid green eyes go from excitement to concern quickly and she stands back up and helps Helena onto her feet. “I’m so sorry Helen! I was just so excited! Cause you know, you and I are going to be working together now. We’re going to be kicking butt together. And….”  
Richard puts his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Mar’i, what did we say about flying when not in costume.”  
Mar’i shuffles her feet, “To not to.”  
Richard nods. “That’s right. I know you’re excited but you could hurt someone that way.” Helena coughs, checking to make sure her lungs aren’t punctured.  
Bruce smiles. Helena was fourteen and Mar’i was twelve, but they have always gotten along well. Helena was always a bit more serious and Mar’i was so carefree. They complimented each other, similar to how he and Dick complimented each other.  
Bruce looks behind Dick to see five different suitcases and bags. “Are you going somewhere?”  
Richard follows Bruce’s gaze and lets out a sigh. “No that’s…. that’s all Mar’i’s”  
Mar’i gives a sheepish grin. “I don’t know what I’ll need. So, I packed everything.”  
Helena fixes her with an exasperated look. “Our rooms aren’t even that big from what I’ve been told.”  
Mar’i shrugs. “I’ll find room for it.”  
Bruce and Dick both smile and shake their heads. Bruce finally asks, “Is Kori not coming?”  
Dick shakes his head. “Nah, she and Mar’i said goodbye already. That’s actually why we were running late. Kori wouldn’t stop crying and kissing her goodbye.” Dick looked lost in thought for a minute. “We honestly almost didn’t let her go. We thought she was too young and inexperienced. The only reason we said yes was because Helena was going to be there.” Dick lowered his head, his voice wavering. “I’m worried about her Bruce, I’m honestly a little scared.” He looks up at Bruce. “Does it get easier?”  
Bruce looks from Dick to Helena and Mar’i talking about Mar’i packing too much. Bruce smiles and looks back at Dick. “Honestly Dick, it doesn’t. I honestly felt the same way when you left.” He puts his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “But all we can do is support them and be there if they fall.”  
Dick smiles and nods. “Thanks Bruce.” He looks back at the girls and shouts. “Alright girls, we should get going.”  
At that point, Alfred had come down the stairs, Helena’s suitcase and gear bag in hand along with two brown sacks. “I hope you don’t mind sirs, but I’ve taken the liberty of packing Miss Helena and Miss Mar’i a small snack.”  
Both girls go up to Alfred. Mar’i wraps her arms around Alfred and hugs him tight. “Thanks Al. Promise you won’t forget us.”  
Alfred smiles and pats her head like when she was younger. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Miss Mar’i.”  
Mar’i smiles, grabs the brown sack with her name on it and rushes over to Dick. Helena takes her bags and the sack and hugs Alfred. “Take care Alfred.”  
Alfred bends down and lightly kisses Helena on the forehead. “You as well, Miss Helena.” Helena wipes a tear from her face. Alfred takes out his handkerchief and wipes her cheeks. “None of that now. You don’t want your Mother and Father starting too, do you?”  
Helena laughs, “What about you?”  
Alfred smiles and whispers, “I already shed my tears earlier.”  
Helena smiles and hugs him again, feeling his arms wrap around her. She steps back and with a deep bow says “Goodbye Mr. Pennyworth.”  
Alfred also bows. “And to you, Miss Wayne.”  
Helena smiles and goes over to her Mom, who was already tearing up, and gives her a big hug. “Take care Kitten. Be sure to stay in contact. Let us know if you need anything.” Selina gives a kiss on the cheek. “Know that I love you more than all the diamonds and jewels in the world.”  
Helena smiles. “I love you too Mom.”  
Selina smiles and let’s go. Helena goes over to her Dad. “I’ll be going now.”  
Bruce nods. After a minute, he mutters, “Screw it.” And he pulls Helena into a bone crushing hug. Everyone is stunned and doesn’t say a word. After a while, Bruce lets go and nods. “Let us know when you get there. Listen to Garfield. Train well.” He leans forward and rests his forehead on hers. “I love you, Helena.” Helena just nods, trying not to cry.  
Bruce lets her go and she runs over to Mar’i and Dick, her luggage being dragged behind her. She climbs into the van Dick had rented, smiling and waving to her parents and Alfred as they drive out of the cave. As they drive, she reaches into the brown paper sack, and feels something strange and pulls it out. It’s a piece of paper. She unfolds and stops herself from crying. It’s a note that read, ‘We believe in you, and love you so much. Now be the hero you were meant to be. Love, Mom, Dad, Damien, and Alfred.’


	5. Albar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albar and Kaldur'ahm have a royal visit before they depart

Location – Atlantis; Coral Outskirts

In a small clearing in a forest of coral, sat two Atlanteans. The first was an older man, with dark skin, angled features, and light hair. The other was a younger man of fifteen, with similar skin tone and features, but with long black hair. Both were sitting cross legged with their eyes closed. The man, Kaldur’ahm aka the Aquaman finally looked up at the boy across from him and smiled.  
The boy, Albar aka the Aqualad, opened one eye then closed it. “Father, you’re staring again.”  
Kaldur smiled and closed his eyes. “I am merely making sure you’re alright.”  
Albar smiled. “I’m alright. A little nervous, but alright.”  
Kaldur nodded. “It’s alright to be nervous. I was before I left as well.” Kaldur opened his eyes and looked at his son. He cleared his thought and said, “That is enough meditating for this morning. Let’s go home and try to catch your father before he leaves.” Albar looks up, nods, and starts swimming away with his Dad ahead of him.   
Kaldur looked back at him. “Are you all packed?” Albar nodded. “Have your gear together?” Albar nodded. “Are you worried about going up to the surface?”   
Albar stopped and stared at Kaldur. “What makes you think I’m nervous about the surface?”  
Kaldur stopped and turned to face Albar. “Because you are usually more talkative. Also the fact that, up until now, you haven’t stopped talking about leaving since I proposed the idea to you.”  
Albar rubbed his arm. “It’s not the surface that worries me. It’s not even the missions, I’m no stranger to violence. You trained me well there.”  
Kaldur nodded, “But…?”  
Albar hung his head. “You’ll think I’m being foolish.”  
Kaldur swam over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. “You are not being foolish.” He smiles at Albar. “Now tell me, what’s wrong.”  
Albar sighed. “What if they expect me to lead? Like you did?”  
Kaldur nodded. “Well if that’s the case, then I have no doubt that you’ll do a great. However, the leadership role isn’t just given to you, it’s something that you and your teammates all agree on. It’s not something that someone can claim. If you’re meant to be the leader, you and your team will know.”  
Albar nodded. “I don’t even know if I WANT to be the leader.”  
Kaldur laughed. “I assure, every GOOD leader the team had, didn’t initially want it either.”  
Albar smiled. “Including you?”  
Kaldur smiled. “Including me. I took the position initially because I told Grayson I would hold it until he was ready. Later on, however, I realized that I was the leader because I needed to be at that time. What I’m trying to say is to not worry about what may or may not happen.”  
Albar nodded. “I understand Father. Thank you.” The two of them continued home.

When they got back to their home, which was located near the palace so that Kaldur’s husband, Wyynde, could continue his duties as Captain of the royal guard. The two entered into their home to actually find Wyynde standing at the entry way, donning his captain’s garb.   
As Kaldur and Albar entered, he looked up and smiled. “Thank Poseidon. I was worried that I would miss you before you left.”  
Albar looked Wyynde up and down. “Is there trouble, Father?”  
Wyynde smiled and shook. “No, though it would be far more exciting if there were. The King is simply having outside guests over and has asked me to attend to the Queen and Prince while attends to his diplomatic duties.” He goes over and rests his hand on Albar. “Are you packed and ready to leave.” Albar nodded. Wyynde smiled and embraced his son. “I am so incredibly proud of you. You know that right?”  
Albar smiled and nodded as he hugged his Father back. “I know, Father.” He looked up at Wyynde. “I’ll make our family proud.”  
Wyynde smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Of that, I have no doubt.” He swims over to Kaldur. “You’ll make sure he makes it to the gate, right?”  
Kaldur smiled and rested his hand on Wyynde’s face. “Of course I will. I’ll make sure he gets there safe.”  
Wyynde smiles and lightly kisses Kaldur. “Then I’ll be off. I may be home late.” Kaldur nods. Wyynde goes over to Albar. “Please stay in contact. Let us know when you’ve settled in. And PLEASE be safe out there.”  
Albar nods. “I will father. I promise.”  
Wyynde nods. “Well then, I hope to hear from you soon.” He looks up at Kaldur. “I’m off.”  
Kaldur softly kisses Wyynde again. “Be safe my love.” Wyynde nods, grabs his spear that was resting by the door, and swims out. Kaldur inhales and looks over at Albar. “Well then, why don’t you go ahead and grab your things and we’ll leave.”  
Albar nods and goes to his room. He grabs a grey back pack and a strange metal harness with a handle holstered at the belt. He puts the harness on and slips his back pack over his shoulder. He swims out into the entry way and he and his father swim out of their home.

The Zeta Tube, the primary way both the Justice League and the Teen Titans traveled to their bases, was located in the palace. It was placed there when Arthur Curry, the now king of Atlantis, was Aquaman. Since then, anyone who bore the Aquaman and Aqualad title were allowed to freely enter the palace, unless instructed otherwise.  
As both Albar and Kaldur swam to the gate they stopped when they heard a deep, commanding voice form behind. “Leaving already? My how the time flies.” They both turned around to see a man with long dark hair, a dark beard, and light eyes. Wearing a set of gold armor and wielding a trident. Both Kaldur and Albar straightened up and saluted their King. Arthur Curry raised his hand to them. “Relax my friends. I just came to offer my congratulations to young Albar here.”  
Albar nodded to the King. “Thank you, my King.”  
Arthur smiled. “From what I remember, your father was very anxious when he went. He was also excited. I hope you’re excited as well.”  
Albar nodded. “I am, my King. Very much so.”  
Arthur nodded. “I’m glad to hear it.” He turns to look at Kaldur. “If you see Grayson or the others, please give them my best.”  
Kaldur nodded. “Of course, my King.”  
Arthur smiled. “Excellent.” He inhales deeply before saying, “Welp, I’ve stalled you long enough. I better go attend to my guests before I offend them. Have a safe trip Albar, Kaldur I would like to speak with you when you get back.”  
Kaldur nodded and Arthur left. Kaldur and Albar swam for a bit before they reached a large gate. Kaldur went over and typed in the coordinates. The gate lit up and a loud whirring sound echoed in the hall. Kaldur goes over to Albar. “You ready?”  
Albar takes a deep breath. “I am.”  
They step into the gate and hear the mechanical voice say, “Recognized: Aquaman 2 7; Aqualad B 3 6” And with a bright flash, they disappeared.


	6. Warehouse 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team rendezvous at a secret location before entering the tower.

Location – San Francisco; Warehouse 24

On the waterfront of San Francisco, multiple warehouses could be seen. Each one owned by a different corporation. Most of them were only entered by dock workers or the business owners checking their merchandise. Warehouse 24 however, was an unknown. All dock workers were told NOT to enter under any circumstances. Apparently, there was some dangerous materials on the inside. On this day however, the warehouse appeared to be very busy. In fact, the workers found it odd that the vehicles that entered weren’t government vehicles, but a four-door van, and a sports car.  
At the door to the warehouse, Richard Grayson reached out of the van and entered the code on an old looking keypad by the door. A mechanical voice then said, “Say passcode, now”  
Richard cleared his throat and said, “Haley Circus presents The Flying Grayson’s.” As he spoke a red light first scanned his retina, then his hole face.  
A loud beep resounded and the big doors opened, allowing the vehicles to enter. When both vehicles had entered, Richard shouted, “Computer, close doors and scan for intruders.”  
The doors closed and a loud whirring echoed throughout the warehouse. After a minute the mechanical voice said, “Doors: sealed; Area: scanned and clear of intruders.” Richard sighed and stepped out of the van, stretching as he did. As he was stretching, a siren blared and the voice said, “Alert! Unidentified object approaching!”  
Grayson held up the communicator on his wrist. “Give me visual.” A small image appeared on the screen. It showed a young man, dressed in red and blue flying towards them. A panicked look on his face. Richard smiled. “Security stand down.” The siren died down. “Open bay door three.” A small section of the roof opened up and Superboy flew down.  
He went over to Richard, a look of worry on his face. “I am so sorry I missed the meeting at the gate, Mr. Grayson. I hit strong winds, I was almost hit by a plane, I thought I forgot my phone charger, I…”  
Richard held up his hand, smiling. “It’s fine Jon. All that matters is that you’re here now.”  
The van doors open and Helena steps out. “Glad you could make it Jon.” She looks over at Richard. “Mar’i’s asleep. I’ll let you wake her up.” Richard smiles, puts on a pair of sunglasses, and goes over to the van. Helena goes over to Jon and gives him a hug. “Good to see you again.”  
Jon smiles and hugs her back. “I’m glad to be here.” Jon and Helena had been friends for a while. When they were younger, Jon would occasionally come with his Dad to Batcave. While their Dad’s worked, Helena and Jon often played together. While they hugged, a bright flash of purple light shone from the van.  
Helena smiled. “Mar’i’s awake.” Richard stepped out of the van with his hair blown back. Mar’i stepped out after him, her hair all over the place, rubbing the sleep out of her face. Helena led Jon over to Mar’i. “Jon, this is my cousin Mar’i Grayson, aka Nightstar. Mar’i, this is my friend Jon Kent, aka Superboy.”  
Jon held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mar’i.” Mar’i stared at his hand, then back at Helena. Jon looks over at Helena and whispers, “Did I say something wrong.”  
Helena smiles and shakes her head. “No, you’re fine. Mar’i’s spent the last 6 years with her Mom on Tameran. She only got back about four months ago so she’s still learning our customs.”  
Jon nodded. “Is that right.” He looks back at Mar’i. “Tameran, that’s in…Europe, right?”  
Helena laughs. “Tameran’s a planet, boy scout.”  
Jon blushed and stared at his feet. All of a sudden, he grunts as Mar’i wraps her arms around Jon. “It’s okay, friend Jon. Not a lot of people know about Tameran, so it’s an easy mistake to make.”  
Jon smiles and pats her back. “Well, I’m glad you’re not upset.”  
They all look up as the doors open and close on the other car, and Connor and Lucy step out. Lucy waved at the group when she saw them. They walk over to the group and stand there for a minute. Lucy finally breaks the silence. “Well, I guess introductions are in order.”  
Connor clears his throat. “I’m Connor Queen, but my code name is Speedy. This is…”  
Mar’i squeals. “Oh my gosh! You’re Ha-ha!” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a phone and starts swiping on it. “When I came to Earth, my Dad got me this. In case I needed to call him and Mom, and if I needed to look up any questions I had about Earth ways. Well, turns out that most information could be found on this application, or APP as it’s referred,” She smiles, proud that she got that right. “called Tik Tok. Well one of the people I follow is…”  
She taps her phone and holds it up to the group. On the phone was a video Lucy had posted as Ha-ha. The video showed her and Speedy taking out a group of robbers and her looking at the camera, smiling, and saying, “Keep Smiling, Tik Tok!”  
As Mar’i puts her phone away, Lucy smiles. “I’m always glad to meet a fan.” She holds out her hand. “Well Mar’i, I look forward to working with you.”  
Mar’i smiled, reached out her hand, and took Lucy’s in hers. “I like your jacket.”  
Lucy looked down at her jacket. It was a denim jacket, but on it she had ironed on several patches. Including cartoon character, fruit with faces on them, and a rainbow on her shoulder. Lucy smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” She leans close and whispers. “Maybe we can make you one too.”  
Mar’i’s smile got huge again and she let out a little squeak of excitement. If Helen hadn’t been paying attention, Mar’i may have floated into the ceiling. Everyone looks at her, concerned. Helena shrugs. “She does that when she’s really happy.” Everybody nods, ignoring how casually Helena explained that. Like it was normal.  
Once she was on the ground again, she looks over at Connor, smiles, and extends her arm, almost like Jon did before, and says excitedly, “Hello new friend! My name is Mar’i Grayson, my superhero name is Nightstar.”  
Connor smiles and shakes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Mar’i. I look forward to working with you.” Mar’i, almost glowing at this point, started to hover again. It actually took Helena a minute to get her down again.  
As she was struggling with Mar’i, Jon, who was trying very hard to not vomit, walks up to Connor and holds out his hand. “I’m Jon, Superboy.”  
Connor smiles and takes his hand. “Connor. You were there at the last Justice League meeting, weren’t you?” Jon nodded. “I thought so. I’m Speedy, I was with Green Arrow.”  
Jon nodded. “I remember.”  
After a minute, Lucy went up, held out her hand, and said, “Lucy Quinzel-Isely, nice to meet ya.” Jon smiled and took her hand. “Relax Blue, I won’t bite. Unless you ask me too.” She winks and Jon gets uncomfortable. Lucy laughs. “I’m kidding. Jeez, no need to be so serious.” Jon laughed but was still a little uncomfortable  
When Mar’i was finally grounded, Helena shook her hair out of her face and turned to face Connor and Lucy. Connor came up and shook Helena’s hand. “Miss Wayne, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you and I look forward to working with you.”  
Helena nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Queen. Likewise, I look forward to working with you as well.” Some would consider this interaction cold, however for Helena and Connor it was how they typically interacted. They were both children of well-known CEO’s, so this is how they typically interacted with each other. They were actually good acquaintances, not quite friends since they haven’t interacted with each other very much outside of their father’s business transactions. They didn’t even interact much as heroes.  
Lucy came up and held out her hand. “I’m Lucy, nice to meet you.”  
Helena looked at her hand for a second before turning to look at Grayson. “Wasn’t there supposed to be one more?” Lucy pulled her hand back and stood next to Connor. Mar’i looked over at Jon, a look of confusion on her face. Jon just shook his head and mouthed ‘Later’. Mar’i nodded and remained silent.  
Grayson looked up at the group. Being slightly out of breath after unloading all of Mar’i’s bags. “Aqualad will meet us at the Tower. It would just be faster for him to meet us there.”  
Helena nodded. “I’ll give you a hand with the bags then.” And she left the group.  
When she left, Connor looked over at Lucy. “We should get our things too.”  
Lucy nodded. “Yeah, alright.” And they went to grab their things out of the trunk.  
Mar’i looked up at Jon. “Are friend Lucy and Helena fighting.”  
Connor shook his head. “Nothing like that. Helena just has a problem trusting Lucy.”  
Mar’i looked at him confused. “I don’t understand.”  
Jon pats her on the shoulder. “If I’m being honest, doesn’t make a lot of sense to me also.” He looks down at her and smiles. “But I’m sure it’ll work out.” Mar’i nodded. She wanted to believe Jon, but she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be that simple.  
After they all unloaded their vehicles, Richard went over to, what looked like, and old engine for an airplane. It was in fact a Zeta – Tube. Richard typed in the coordinates and a loud whirring filled the warehouse.  
Richard turns to look at the group. He smiles and says, “Shall we?”  
He steps forward and a mechanical voice says, “Recognized: Nightwing B 0 1” And he disappears in a flash of light. The group looks around. Most of them had used a Zeta – Tube before, but this felt different for some reason. Connor takes a deep breath, makes sure he has all his things secured, the steps up. The voice says, “Recognized: Speedy B 3 5” And like Grayson, Connor disappears.  
Helena grabs Mar’i’s hand and whispers, “Together?” Mar’i, who is trying hard not to show she’s nervous, nods and gives Helena’s hand a squeeze. The two of them, carrying ALL of their luggage, walk forward.  
The voice announces, “Recognized: Sparrow B 3 4; Nightstar B 3 9” After they leave, Lucy and Jon look at each other. Lucy then, without saying anything, holds her hand up to Jon. Jon chuckles, but Lucy doesn’t put her hand down. He looks forward, and calmly grabs her hand. She then leads him forward. As they go through, the last thing they hear is. “Recognized: Ha-ha B 3 8; Superboy B 3 7”.


	7. Titans Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally assembles at the base of operations, Titans Tower.

Location – San Francisco; Titans Tower

Inside the large entry way of Titans Tower, stands a young-looking man. Wearing khakis, a red button-down shirt, brown shoes, and wearing a pair of reading glasses. His short, combed back hair and skin were also bright green, and his ears were pointed. Garfield Logan looked down at his watch. They had five more minutes. He crossed his arms. He hoped nothing bad had happened.  
As he was wondering what happened, the Zeta – Tube lit up. A mechanical voice then announced, “Recognized: Aquaman 2 7; Aqualad B 3 6”.  
Both Kaldur and Albar stepped through the portal. As they did Garfield came forward, smiling. “I’m glad you made it.”  
Kaldur smiled back and held out his, which Garfield embraced. “It is good to see you my friend. I’m glad you have taken to your new position well.”  
Garfield smiled and adjusted his glasses. “Well, even I had to grow up eventually.”  
He and Kaldur laughed. Kaldur then turned to Albar. “This is my son and the new Aqualad, Albar. Albar, this is one of my oldest friends, Garfield Logan. Or as we knew him, Beast Boy.”   
Garfield smiled and shook Albar’s. Albar shook it and said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Logan. If you don’t mind me saying you look…” He paused, trying to find the right words.  
Garfield injected with, “Like I’m twelve years old? Yeah, I get that a lot.”  
Albar looked worried. “Forgive me sir I didn’t mean to offend you. I just meant…”  
Garfield held up his hand. “I’m not offended. Honestly I’m used to it.” Albar looked at him confused. He explained, “When I became,” He gestured at himself. “this, it affected my physiology. In a nut shell, my body doesn’t age.”  
Albar nodded. Kaldur looked around. “Has no one else shown up yet?”  
Garfield shook his head. “Not yet. Grayson said that they would be by soon, but that was fifteen minutes ago.”  
As soon Garfield said that, the Zeta – Tube lit up and started whirring. Then the mechanical voice announced, “Recognized: Nightwing B 0 1; Speedy B 3 5; Sparrow B 3 4; Nightstar B 3 9; Ha-ha B 3 8; Superboy B 3 7” And after each name was said, they stepped out of the Zeta – Tube. With exception of Richard and Connor, the others came out in pairs. They all stopped and stared. They were in what looked like a large hangar with a dock at the far side. The whole area was covered in natural rock, except for the far side which had a large metal elevator in it. The dock held what looked like an old orange sub that had spots for five passengers, though it looks like it hadn’t been used in a long while.  
Richard saw Kaldor and Garfield and walked over to them. “It’s good to see you two.”  
Kaldor and Garfield smiled and walked towards him. Kaldor got there first and hugged him. “It is good to see you again my friend. It’s been too long.”  
Richard smiled. “It has. Of course, I can understand why. I hear the League has you going all over the place.”  
Kaldur nods. “They have. And I hear your work with the Outsiders has kept you on your toes.”  
Richard rolled his eyes. “That’s the truth.” He smiled and looked down at Garfield. “But I think we all know who has the HARDEST job of any of us.”  
Garfield smiled and shook his head. Kaldur laughs and says, “It is true. Not even Poseidon himself would have the patience to train six new heroes.”   
Garfield folded his arms. “I’d like to remind you of two things. One, I had to train TEN heroes at one time. And two, I happily volunteered for the job and I would do it again every time. Besides,” He held his arms out. “not exactly like I fit the Justice League image.”  
Kaldur and Richard moved like they were about to say something, but Garfield stopped them. “I know that they said it didn’t matter, and I know they were sincere. I however, know better. Besides, Titans Tower will always be my home.” Both Kaldur and Richard nodded. They knew there was a time where he didn’t feel that way.   
Richard smiled and looked around. “The Tower certainly has changed since I was here last.”  
Kaldur nodded. “Agreed, and while the Tower certainly has its charm, it will never be the same as Mount Justice.”  
Garfield and Richard nodded. Richard added, “A lot of good memories there.”  
Garfield nodded lost in thought. “There sure were.” He quickly cleared his throat and addressed the whole room. “Now then, how about we get started? I suggest we go inside. You’re both welcomed to join us.”  
Richard shook his head. “I want to, but my flight leaves soon and I need to get through security. Plus,” He leans in close and whispers. “it may be easier for me AND her if I don’t stay too long.”  
Garfield nodded. He had seen this before so he wasn’t unfamiliar with it. Kaldur rubbed his neck. “I’m afraid that I must also leave. I have to get to a meeting at the watchtower.” Again, Garfield nodded in understanding. He knew Kaldur was lying because his friend Victor Stone, aka Cyborg, said that weren’t any meetings scheduled until next month.  
Garfield gestured to the kids. “Then you should say your goodbyes so I can start.” The two nodded and walked over to the group, who had all been talking to Albar.   
As they approached, Richard cleared his throat. Everyone, especially Mar’i turned. “Well we better be going.”  
Mar’i moved passed everyone and hugged her Dad. “Do you have to go now? Can’t you stay for a little bit longer?”  
Richard hugged her back. “I can’t sweetie. I’ll miss my flight.” He heard her sniffle in his shoulder. He hugged her tight and whispered. “You’ll be alright. Remember to listen to Garfield and stay close to Helena and you’ll do fine.” Mar’i nodded, all her bushy black hair bouncing. Richard pulled her back and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you, Starshine.”  
She smiled and wiped the tears from her green eyes. “I love you too, Daddy.”  
While Richard hugged his daughter again, Kaldur stood in front of Albar. “I too must be going.”   
Albar nodded. “I will train hard and make you proud, Father.”  
Kaldur put his hand on Albar’s shoulder. “You already have.”  
Garfield cleared his throat. Everyone looked to see him standing by the elevator. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need all new team members to follow me.”  
Both Richard and Kaldur nodded and stood back. Mar’i looked up at Richard, smiled, and grabbed her bags. Albar nodded at Kaldur and went to the elevator as well. Helena also said goodbye to Richard and followed the others. They all got into elevator and Mar’i waved at Richard before the doors closed. The elevator whirred as it went up and Richard and Kaldur stood there for a minute.  
Finally, Richard said, “They’ll be fine.” Kaldur looks over at him. Richard nods. “Yeah. Garfield is with them and they’ve had plenty of training beforehand. So yeah, they’ll be fine.”  
Kaldur nods. “I just hope they have an easier time with it than we did.” Both Richard and Kaldur exchange worried looks.

Inside the Elevator, Garfield pulls out his phone to read the notes he has in it. “Right, so first off I want to welcome all of you to Titans Tower. As of now you are all Teen Titans.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened into a large common area. The area had a large television with a large couch shaped like a half circle. It also had area on the side that had different books and some computers. The opposite side consisted of a kitchen/dining area complete with a bar with seats on it.  
Garfield stepped out first and stood in the center of the room. As soon as everyone got off the elevator, he said, “Now, as you can see, this is the living area. Across the way from here there is a game room that has ping pong, foosball, air hockey, and another screen for video games. There is also an outside yard available which you can get to from the lower levels. The floor above us is the VR training and weight/rec room. The third floor is what we call, “The Trophy Hall”. That’s where you can see the escapades of previous teams before you. The fourth floor is where we have our medical facilities. We have a smaller, equally equipped facility in the lower area in case of emergencies. The two floors above that are your living quarters. Fifth floor is the girl’s floor, sixth is the boys. Each floor has two bathrooms with showers in each. My room is on the seventh floor where there are also spare rooms.”  
Lucy raised her hand. “What if both bathrooms are taken and it’s an emergency?”  
Garfield replied, “Each floor has an extra bathroom for such an emergency.” Lucy nodded. “Like wise, each floor is responsible for not just keeping their rooms clean, but also their bathrooms. We have a special service that cleans the halls and other rooms. However,” He gestures towards the kitchen and dining area. “I would ask that you clean up after yourself if you use the kitchen area, and please wash your dishes when you’ve finished.”  
Lucy leaned in close to Jon and whispered, “Some of us are already used to doing dishes. Since we don’t have a butler or maid to help with that.” Both Connor and Helena, who were close enough to hear, turned and glared at Lucy. Lucy smiled sheepishly and chuckled. Jon looked panicked and held his hands up defensively.  
Garfield continued. “The remaining floors consist of our monitoring system and our early warning crime detectors. It’s here that you’ll receive your assignments and where either myself or a member of the Justice League will monitor your performance in the field. We’ll also be able to relay communications through here as well.”  
Helen asked, “Is that area restricted to JUST you or the League? Or can we use the system there as well.”  
Garfield answered, “You may use them, but I ask you not to change anything on the system. It’ll take us a good while to straighten it out if you do.” Helen nodded. “Which brings me to the next part, rules. Now these are pretty straightforward. First is, if you go on a mission, you MUST tell either myself or the Leaguer on duty.”   
Connor asked, “Will you be leaving us often?” Garfield looked at him confused. “Well you’ve said, twice now, that there may be member of the Justice League watching us. Does that mean you’ll be leaving often?”  
Garfield smiled. “Need I remind you, Mr. Queen, that I do on occasion have days off.” Connor said he understood, and Garfield continued. “The next rule, as I said earlier, will that you are not allowed to change the settings on the equipment. If someone does change it and I find out, there will be consequences, understood?”   
Everyone nodded. “Good. Now, the next rule is a follow up of the first. Under NO circumstances are you to take off on your own for a mission. You are under my supervision and I would like you to be safe. So, if you’re going to go on a mission you must at least go with one other person. Are we clear?”  
Everyone nods and Garfield nods and puts his phone up. “Very well then. Why don’t all of you go and pick your rooms.” He checked his watch. “Then in about an hour I want all of you to meet up in VR training field so I can assess your abilities. That’ll be all.”  
Everyone looked at each other and went to the elevator. They first stopped off at the girl’s floor, Helena helping Mar’i with her bags, then the boys went to their floor. Each floor was layed out the same. When the doors open up it split into wo separate hallways. Each one had two rooms and a bathroom, which had four rooms and two bathrooms. On the girl’s floor Helena and Mar’i had one side and Lucy had the other. Mar’i was in the middle so she could be close to both. On the boy’s floor, Connor and Albar took one side and Jon took the other.  
The rooms were all had a dresser, walk in closet, double sized bed, a desk with a mirror above it, and a nightstand on the side closest to bed. On the desk was a small slip of paper that had the wi-fi. Depending on what side of the hall they were on, the bed was either on the left or right wall with the closet and dresser on the opposite wall. Each room had a large window that showed the bay.  
In each of the rooms, the different members were putting their room. Lucy had placed her hand drawn picture from Olivia and the picture of her family on the mirror and her house plant on the dresser. Connor had placed his hand drawn picture on the mirror as well and placed a framed picture of a news article saying, ‘Green Arrow and Speedy stop Kingpin!’ on the desk. He smiled at the pic. It was the first time he was revealed as Speedy. Jon pulled an old CD player out of his bag with a set of ear buds wrapped around it. He set them on the nightstand next to the bed. Albar set a few seashells on his dresser. Helena placed Luna on her dresser and put her laptop on her desk. She opened it up, set up wi-fi, entered in a special code, and screen popped up saying ‘Establishing Batcave Link’. Mar’i, while flying all over her room, was putting up posters, putting pictures of her and her family/friends on the dresser and desk, stringing up purple and green lights, and putting all of her “Treasures” on her dresser and desk. Her treasures consisted of bits of trash and other things she had found that she thought were pretty. Once everyone had semi decorated, they all started to gear up.  
Connor slid on a black under suit first. It was bullet proof up to certain calibers and was made of a certain material that didn’t overheat the wearer. He then put on a pair of red boots that had strong grip tread. He then slid on another layer that had red plating on it to stop higher caliber. The plates were farther apart to help him move, hence the under layer. He then clicked on his quiver that slid onto a specific on his back. On his arms he put on a small holster that held his flechettes, he had twenty on each arm. He finished the ensemble with a mask that only exposed the top of his head and mouth. He grabbed his bow and pulled his red hood over his head. Turning Connor Queen into Speedy.  
Jon had his suit on already. The blue body suit was lined with red trim on the waist and shoulders. His long red cape flowing behind him sported the yellow S on it. His red boots went up to his calves and were designed for him to run “Faster than a speeding bullet”. Covering his chest was of course the red S on a field of gold with a red border. He checked in the mirror, made sure his hair was alright, and smiled. Jon Kent IS the Superboy.  
Albar slipped on a black and blue wet suit that covered his whole body except for his arms. Since Atlanteans were immune to most land dweller weapons he didn’t need his suit to be bullet proof. The suit he wore though was Atlantean made however. Being mostly blue with the legs being black, sleeveless in order to help with maneuverability, and fins on his blue boots and black gloves to help him maneuver easier in the water. He clipped on the harness he had earlier. Also Atlantean tech, the back of the harness was slightly bulged so that he could hold water in it. The water then traveled to what looked like sword handle on his waste. Through this, he was able to use hydrokinesis to make the water flow into the handle. Making it whatever he needed it to be. He then pulled his long black hair into a braid that hung over his shoulder. Albar was proudly Aqualad.  
Lucy pulled out a white suit similar to Connors. Like his, it was bullet proof. Over hers though, she slid on a pair of powder blue and pink leggings. The shoes she slid on had a special feature where, if you clicked the heel, roller blades came out and if you tapped the toes together a pair of ice skates came out. She hadn’t needed the skates yet, but she was hopeful. A short powder blue and pink leather jacket went on next, exposing her mid-section. She did this on purpose so that people would think this was her weak spot. Made it easier to guess where people were swinging. On the back of the jacket, stitched on, was the name, ‘Ha-ha’. She then went to the mirror and smeared on some white grease paint on her face and neck, making it a similar color to her under suit. She then put on pink eye shadow, pink and powder blue blush, and light blue lipstick. She put on a pair of gloves similar color to her clothes. She then slid on a helmet that had a metal plate that covered the back of her head. She then grabbed her four-foot-long, pink, metal bat. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Lucy Quinzel-Isely was happy to be Ha-ha.  
Mar’i dug through her bags before pulling out her suit. She slid on her leggings which were black with a purple waist. The leggings had purple knee guards on it and were made out of a material that was only found on Tameran. In fact, all of her uniform was made on Tameran, like her Mother’s. She slid on her boots, which went up to her knee with a purple cuff and a special metal on the soles so they don’t melt when she does star kicks. She then put on the top half of her costume. This was a challenge cause her kept getting in the way. They had tried making it with catches in the back, but her hair kept getting caught in it. They had finally settled with a pull over top with a VERY elastic neck hole. The suit itself was black with a purple stripe that started at her wrist and met at her chest, making a V, and exposing her stomach. She put on a pair of fingerless gloves that were black and had a purple stripe on them that matched with the one on her suit. She smiled flew around her room. Mar’i Grayson happily smiled as Nightstar.  
Helena opened a special case that held all of her equipment. First, she put on her suit, which was full body, red with black on the sides and under the arms, was completely bullet proof, and was light. Her boots, which were knee high, had several sparrow wings hidden on the sides. Sparrow wings, like baterangs, were light metal that could be thrown at great distances and looked like little black and red birds. She then slid on her gloves that went up to her elbow, were padded on the palm and knuckles, and had retractable claws that could be used to scale buildings or cut glass. Each glove held a sparrow wing, a small lighter, and smoke pellets. She then clicked on her belt that held a Geiger counter, antitoxins for almost every kind of poison and toxin, flashlight, grapple gun, a small cutting torch, more sparrow wings, a spot for her collapsible bow staff, bug spray, and snacks for long stake outs. She then slid on a full-face mask that exposed her mouth that was mostly black with red sides. The lenses in her eyes made it so she could see infrared, heat signatures, and night vision. She then then threw on her black cape with red undertone. Helena Wayne was Sparrow.  
They all stepped out of their rooms, fully geared up. Everyone looked at the other. Starlight was almost beside herself with joy. Speedy and Sparrow looked at each other and nodded at each other. Superboy looked over at Aqualad and couldn’t stop looking at his arms. He looked away embarrassed when Aqualad noticed him looking. Nightstar stared at Ha-ha’s jacket, till Ha-ha smiled and turned around so she could see all of it.  
Finally, Connor cleared his throat. “Shall we?” Everyone nodded and got into the elevator.


End file.
